


"Не главные" герои

by steinvor



Category: Silver Diamond
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Numbered Child, Pre-Canon, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: рассказы про второстепенных персонажей,1. Гоши/Мия/Кадзухи Тоно
Relationships: Goushi/ Miya/ Touno Kazuhi





	"Не главные" герои

**Author's Note:**

> кажется, что Мия в отличие от Шигеки носит кимоно без штанов, это так сексуально  
> когда он вылезает/перелезает через окно, у него виднеется часть голой ноги
> 
> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/86871098.jpg

https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/86871098.jpg

Мия стоял возле раздвинутых на одну треть сёдзи и делал вид, что изучает висящую на веревочном шнурке свистульку Гоши.  
\- Занятная вещица, это единственная память о твоей семье?  
Гоши усмехнулся, Мие этот талисман был знаком с тех пор, как они впервые, по инициативе этого паренька легли вместе.  
Это случилось около двух лет назад.  
С едой и овощами, да и со всеми остальными предметами обихода, стало совсем туго.  
Месяцев пять спустя им пришлось отправить в ближайшую деревушку в нескольких днях пути оставшихся после предпоследней волны выкинутых «нумерованных детей» двух совсем молодых, не старше пятнадцати лет, девчонок. Потому что одна из них неизвестно от кого – никто так и не заявил прав на ребенка и не отправился вслед за ней - забеременела.  
Разумеется, два десятка пришлых парней, в этой захудалой деревушке не прижились бы и не прокормились.  
Поэтому оставалось жить здесь, изображать пограничную стражу Принца.  
Жизнь в Приграничье была трудна. Им ли, прожившим в этих пустынных землях большую часть из своих 23-24 –х лет этого было не знать.  
А потом, с некоторыми усилиями со стороны обоих, им наконец удалось затащить в общую постель еще и Кадзухи.   
Долгие пятнадцать лет, а затем еще столько же месяцев в качестве партнеров по амурным делам, прожитых совместно в такой глуши, сблизили их троих, до степени кровного родства, ближе и тесней, чем могут вообразить самые изощренные любовники.  
Казалось, они изведали самые потаенные уголки самых интимных мест в телах друг друга, однако, в затейливых тайниках души разобраться не в пример сложнее.   
Последние несколько недель ужиться в постели с Мией казалось попросту недостижимым и невозможным.  
Гоши тихо недоумевал, Мия же сам когда-то к этому и стремился, но наконец, все решилось само собой.  
Что ж, если Мия разобрался в самом себе и сделал решительный, бесповоротный выбор, он чужое место занимать не станет. Ни в сердце и мыслях Мии, ни на любовном ложе.  
\- Надеюсь, в этот раз ты позволишь нам с Кадзухи остаться вдвоем, - Мия еще раз многозначительно выделил слово «вдвоем» и потянул на себя шнурок, так что лицо Гоши непроизвольно приблизилось к лицу Мии на расстояние обжигающего шею и ключицы Мийиного дыхания.  
Мия был почти на полторы головы ниже его, и на голову ниже Кадзухи.  
Гоши хотел напоследок еще раз прикоснуться к бледной худой щеке Мии, но теперь было уже нельзя.  
\- Что ты сказал?  
\- Наедине, - четко обозначил свои предпочтения Мия.  
Твердо очерченные потрескавшиеся от жары губы Гоши разошлись в этот раз в понимающей теплой улыбке.  
Ох и достанется потом «ночной работы» Кадзухе!


End file.
